Rita Repulsa
Rita Repulsa, known in the Japanese Super Sentai show, ZyuRanger, as Queen Bandora, is a fictional character from the TV series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. An alien sorceress bent on galactic domination, Rita Repulsa was the first villainess the Power Rangers had to face. Most discernable by her two pointed hair cones, one may also recognize this witch by her screeching voice, Madonna-style bra cones, and nearly signature headaches. Japanese actress Machiko Soga played the role of Bandora in Zyuranger, and reportedly filmed a few scenes as Rita Repulsa for the first season of MMPR. In the U.S. version, from 1993 to 1994, Soga starred as Repulsa, while Carla Perez starred as Repulsa from 1994 to 1996. Barbara Goodson did her voice. Julia Cortez portrays Rita Repulsa in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. History Rita was an intergalactic sorceress and an empress of evil known for her use of minions and dark magic to cause mishief and viciousness throughout the universe. Under the employ of Lord Zedd, Rita attempted to conquer the Milky Way galaxy but encountered the beacon of goodness, Zordon of Eltar numerus times causing many battles and even competitions between them and their various servants and champions. Rita, under the guise of a peace offering after calling a peaceful meeting w/ Zordon traps him in a different dimension, in a time warp but not before the wizard traps Rita and her minions in a space dumpster on the Planet Nemesis which only appears in orbit of the Earth every 10,000 years. Locked within a space dumpster for over 10,000 years on the planet Nemesis, Rita Repulsa walked free when a pair of curious astronauts undid the canister's magical seal. The sorceress, re-establishing command over her ancient palace, proceeded to wreak havoc on Earth, only to be thwarted by a set of five super powerful humans – the Power Rangers. Even with the aid of her own evil Power Ranger (Thomas Oliver, later turned to good), warzord, and an endless militia of monster warriors, Rita proved incapable of defeating these freedom fighters. Thus, her master Lord Zedd, disgusted with her performance, banished her into yet another dumpster, this time shrunken and helpless. Down but not out, after regaining her freedom, Rita sought assistance from Finster , her still loyal henchmonster, who used his magic to make her look young and beauiful also concoct for her a love potion. Finster proceeded, and Rita abruptly wed her Lord, having used the concoction to poison him, plotting to usurp his throne and obtain full control over the empire. Shortly after the wedding, Rita's brother, Rito Revolto, arrived to join his sister and brother-in-law on their quest to conquer the Earth. Later still, her father, Master Vile made his entrance, aiding the villains greatly by leaving the Rangers as children. Nevertheless, they continued to fail, even with help from Rita's spy, Katherine Hillard, who, after breaking free from Rita's control, joined the forces of good as the Pink Ranger. Eventually Rita and Zedd finally had a victory when the evil duo succeeded in destroying the Power Coins and eventually the Command Center itelf. Rita and Zedd's celebration was short lived when they and their servants fled to live in refuge with Master Vile during the invasion of the Machine Empire, who appeared as a threatening force at the time, though after being defeated by the Rangers themselves, the machines were destroyed by the vengeful couple. In their final feat, Rita and her spouse joined the league of Dark Specter, known as the United Alliance of Evil, and assisted the monarch with his masterful scheme to vanquish all forces of good. However, during the final confrontation, when Zordon himself sacrificed his life, his lifeforce swept across the universe in a wave of energy and it washed over Rita who was left as a good woman to live blissfully with her now human husband. During Power Rangers: Mystic Force it appears that Rita has regained her magic, but this time it is good magic. It turns out somehow Rita returned to Earth and went back to her magical roots and has became the Empress of Good Magic and leader of the Mystic Ones. She is the one who apparently gave the Power Rangers Mystic Force their link to the Morphing Grid. She gives Clare the powers of a full sorceress and helps the Mystic Rangers to defeat the Master of Darkness. Trivia *We are also introduced the son of her and Lord Zedd, the evil Thrax, who appears in Operation Overdrive wanting to gain the Corona Aurora and avenge his parent's purification. *Thrax was most likely conceived during the events of Zeo and born during the events in Turbo, explaining the duo's long-termed hiatus before Dark Specter's calling of all the villains in the universe on the Cimmerian Planet after his capture of Zordon. *Rita also has a fierce rivalry with fellow evil villainous, Divatox, the space pirate queen. *Machiko Soga is a Japanese actress. *Carla Perez is an American actress. *Julia Cortez is an Australian actress.de: Rita Repulsafr: Rita Repulsa *It is known she likes to tickle Zedd everytime he thinks the Power Rangers will lose, this is first introduced in Storybook Rangers. Rita tickles his stomach, in which at one point when she is tickling him, wierd Cartoon sounds are heard. She also tickles him again in Wild West Rangers part 1, but this time she tickles his flier, which was known to be his weak spot. =Family Tree= =See Also= *Witch Bandora Category: Villains Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Zeo Category: In Space Category: Mystic Force